Love Me Anyways
by Passionate Pearl
Summary: Edward is back and Bella finds out she is pregnant! Who is the father? Plus, Bella is confronted with her past and Edwards finds out. Will he stay with her? Plus physic and telepathic HUMAN friends
1. Chapter 1

This is set for roughly after new moon. There are many changes and some of them truly rough, but remember Bella is a truly strong woman and overcomes most.

Stephanie owns all rights to the Twilight series.

Chapt 1. 

I had been feeling very odd lately. I did not know what was wrong and did not know how to explain the changes in my body but I kept them to myself until I could figure it out. I usually keep anything painful or difficult from Edward because I know how he worries but I think I am going to have to go see Carlisle about this. I mean after all it's great to be strong but if you know something is wrong with your body, wouldn't you want to know about it?

"Edward, I am going to drive myself home after school today."

Edward looked confused by my statement since he now drives me everywhere. "Why Bella?"

"Because I have to run an errand before heading home," I said nonchalantly.

Edward's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What errand do you have to run?"

Bella had a feeling that Edward was not going to let this go, I think he had been noticing lately that I have not been feeling right.

"I am going to go see Carlisle at the hospital. It is probably nothing but I just want a check up."

Edwards eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I knew there was something going on with you lately, but you are so stubborn and keep everything inside I just thought I was imagining it," he said almost accusingly. I think he had been noticing lately that I have not been feeling right.

"I am going to go see Carlisle at the hospital. It is probably nothing but I just want a check up."

Edwards eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I knew there was something going on with you lately, but you are so stubborn and keep everything inside I just thought I was imagining it," he said almost accusingly."

I bit back what had first come to my mind. I did not want to bring up the time of Edward leaving back. I did not want to say anything that might bring the guilt or emotional pain back. He would just start blaming himself if I were to tell him the reason for my silence was because I did not want to cause him anymore additional concern. My entire life has been made up of pain even though the majority of it was due to my clumsiness and the other part to my uncanny bad luck.

These thoughts took me back to about two years before I moved to Forks. I had been visiting a friend in California when we were kidnapped by a few Mexican Gang members. We had stumbled upon a deal that was obviously supposed to be seen by none. My friend, John, was on his way to becoming a police officer, and knew the gang we were taken by and did not hold much hope for us surviving. Edward did not know about this event in my life because I am too ashamed to tell him knowing that if he were to find out what really happened, then he would never be able to look at me the same.

"Bella?" Edward asked, "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, just got distracted by my own thoughts."

Edward took a breath and said firmly, "I'm going to the hospital with you"

"Edward really, you do not have-"

He cut me off and said "Yes, I do have to. Please don't argue. I just want to hear everything that Carlisle might say. Just in case."

I knew this was a load of monkey spit because all Edward had to do was read Carlisle's thoughts to know what was happening but I did not argue further. Edward had that look on his face that told me this was one battle he would not lose. How could I have known that this trip would be a disaster and that Edward would learn my deepest and darkest secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!! Thank all those who looked at this story! I would like to get reviews but do not know if I have it open and have no idea how to open it!! If any of you can help me Please DO!! Thanks**

**EPOV**

I knew something had been going on with Bella. Why hadn't I said something to her when I first started noticing? Even as I asked myself this question, I knew the answer. I just didn't want to do anything to ruin the blissful relationship that we have had since my family and I came back to Forks. I did not like thinking back to the time when Bella and I were separated. It was an incredibly painful experience and I especially did not want to think back to the dark times when I thought Bella had killed herself.

I looked stubbornly back at Bella after telling her I will be going to see Carlisle. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that I had no intention of backing down. It is hard to explain to her how I never want anything to hurt her ever again and if she had to endure something unpleasant then I was going to be with her no matter what. I was never leaving her again.

"Fine," Bella said sullenly.

"Thank you," I said cheerfully.

Bella just glowered at me. Her glower made me wonder if the discomfort she was going through was a little more serious than she was letting on. I started feeling panic well up inside me and decided that after school was too long of a wait to go to the hospital.

I took Bella's arm and said "Come on, we should just go to the hospital now."

A blush spread across Bella's face and normally I would feel humor but I knew that it was anger that was making her face flush.

"No Edward, there is no reason to skip school. It is not that serious."

I took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly and keep the panic out of my voice, "Please Bella. I just need to know that everything is all right because if it isn't...."

Bella interrupted me with a soft, "I promise Edward, there is nothing serious going on. I just have been really tired lately and really eating."

I knew that she was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't do anything but look into her eyes and plead, "Please Bella"

Bella sighed and said, "Fine, at least there we will only be missing two more classes."

As Bella and I entered the hospital, I was greeted by the nurse at the front desk. I tried to talk to her as little as possible. She constantly had fantasies and Carlisle and I. It was uncomfortable because she had very visual daydreams and a man just should not have to see his father in that way. Even though I knew that it obviously happened, but still.

I turned my head just as I head Carlisle's thoughts from around the corner.

_Edward is here? HHMMM and Bella. I wonder….._

"Hey Edward, Bella. What are you guys up to today?"

Before Bella could speak up I spoke, "Bella has not been feeling well lately. She thinks it is nothing but just wanted to get a check up."

Towards the end of my sentence, my voice cracked. Bella seemed to not notice but Carlisle's eyebrows rose.

_Edward, calm down. I'm sure everything is fine. She has been through a lot in the past year, so it is probably time for a doctor's visit. Don't get yourself worked up when there might not be anything wrong._

I didn't really pay attention to his words except one. Might? There might not be anything wrong? That is what worried me, the possibility that something was wrong.

As the three of us walked in to a room, Bella sat on the exam table while I stayed against the wall beside her.

Bella looked at me from beneath her lashes. She seemed to looking at my mood. At this moment, I could not hide how truly anxious I was. It was so hard having to rely on other people to make sure Bella was ok.

Carlisle drew Bella's attention from me and said, "Ok Bella, what is going on?"

Bella blushed and said nervously, "Well, like I told Edward, it is nothing serious but since it is happening pretty consistently, I just figured I would get a checkup since I have not had one in a while."

Carlisle gave me a significant look and nodded his head, "Continue"

"I have been really fatigued lately. I can never get enough sleep. My body has also been aching a lot more. You know that I can tolerate pain well, but it is a little annoying. I also have lost my appetite. All my body really craves is sleep."

Carlisle looked thoughtful, "Ok, well this is what we are going to do. I am going to run some blood tests and we will go from there."

Bella looked a little relieved that Carlisle was through pretty fast and she was not asked a lot of questions. She hopped off the table and started behind Carlisle.

I immediately followed only to be stopped by Bella's voice, "No Edward, you do not need to go with me when I get my blood drawn."

I scoffed at her, "Bella trust me. It is not going to be an issue."

Bella was about to argue when Carlisle stepped in, "Edward, you should just stay here. It will only be a few minutes."

He could tell that I was about to get stubborn so he thought _Edward, they will be sticking a needle into her. She does not want you to see her like that._

I pulled myself back at this thought. Yes, I would not like it when I saw the nurse put a whole, no matter how small, into Bella's skin. I thought back to all the times she had to have a needle put into her skin, and all those times were because of me.

"Ok, hurry back to me Bella."

Bella smiled sweetly and said, "Always."

It did not take long for her to come back at all. Just about five minutes. Carlisle came in about ten minutes later with a nurse following behind him. She gave him a chart and left, shutting the door behind her.

I then started to get really suspicious as I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He had obviously read the results and was trying to keep them from me. I then cursed myself for not paying attention to the nurse's thoughts. She might have been able to tell me something. I started panicking and fear rose up to choke me.

Bella saw my reaction and grabbed my hand. She suddenly seemed very scared. I tried to calm her by calming myself down, but I was incapable at the moment.

Bella spoke up, "Carlisle, what is it? What's wrong with me?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked very uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Bella, I read your results. The results support what you are telling me about your fatigue and loss of appetite."

Bella started chewing her bottom lip and wringing her hands together. She said urgently, "Please just say it Carlisle."

Carlisle shifted his stance and said quietly, "Bella, the results came back and you are pregnant."

At first, Carlisle's words did not register, but when they did I felt an immense amount of pain quickly followed by a numbness.

My next thought was, Oh God she got pregnant after I left then a more chilling thought, Who was the father?

**HOPE YOU LIKE!!! Will be updating soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has just started again and it is keeping me busy. I will be updating more frequently. Thank you to all those who added me to your favorites and story alerts. It is greatly appreciated. **

**BPOV**

I did not fully understand Carlisle at first. It wasn't until I felt Edward turn to stone beside me and Carlisle throws him a concerned look that I comprehended what Carlisle said.

"No," I said firmly.

Carlisle quickly looked at her and said, "The test shows-"

I cut him off and stated, "No, it is impossible I am pregnant. You need to run another test or you got the tests wrong."

I did not think anything of it. I knew with confidence that I wasn't pregnant, after all, you have to have sex to become pregnant. Edward refuses to do anything other than sweet kisses.

I notice Edward not responding beside me. I look over at him and is shocked by what I sees.

Edward was sitting there like a stone gargoyle with a look of intense pain on his face.

"Edward," I said tentatively, "What is the matter?"

Edward comes out of his catatonic state and does not even glance my way. That sot an arrow through my heart. What is going on, I thought to myself.

Edward looks at Carlisle and almost breaks my heart all over again when he asks Carlisle, "How far a long is she?"

Carlisle is now looking between the two of us wondering exactly what he should be doing. "Well," he says hesitantly, "The test shows that she is about five months pregnant."

Edward bowls over almost as if someone punched him in the gut and then realization dawned on me. Five months ago, Edward had left and I was here by myself, getting to know Jake again.

I started feeling pain in my chest. It started spreading down my entire body. How could Edward think that I would have slept with someone else after he left? I could not even reason with how he could think for one second that I would do that.

I jerk my hand from Edward and see his head whip around to face me. Around the pain, I could feel a fury building within me. I could barely look Carlisle in the eyes let alone Edwards at the moment.

"Carlisle, for the last time, I cannot be pregnant. I have not been with anybody to get pregnant, " I said. I could hear my voice rise at the very end relaying the stress and anger I was feeling.

As soon as I said this, there was a knock at the door. I felt irritation move through me. I needed this resolved so I could walk away before I said or did something I would regret.

A nurse walked in looked a little harried. She handed Carlisle a folder. I knew she could feel the tension in the room because she got really nervous and said to Carlisle, "I'm really sorry Dr. Carlisle. There was a mix up in the lab. The result you have in your hand is not Bella's. These are."

Carlisle looked immensely relieved and I heard Edward suck in a breath beside me. He tries taking my hand but I remain immune to his attempts. I could see the frown on his face and panic start forming.

He waits till the nurse walks out and says urgently, "Bella-"

I cut him off and looked directly at Carlisle, "Please tell me what the results are of this test Carlisle," I said coldly.

I knew I really had no reason to be mad at Carlisle but I felt like betrayed that either one would think I would get do this.

Carlisle looked at me sheepishly and said, "Um, I'm very sorry Bella.' At this I could only nod stiffly.

"Ok well it your white blood count is a little high but everything looks pretty normal. I think what is happening is that your body is just trying to regain it's natural balance. You have been going through a lot the past year and have been introduced to many things including going overseas."

What Carlisle said made since but instead of feeling relief that there was nothing seriously wrong, all I could feel was anger and hurt. I could not understand how Edward could think that I am that kind of girl. How many times did I tell him that he was the only one I could ever love? I mean even when I told him that I was not a virgin.

At this thought I stopped and everything started making a little more since. When Edward returned, he had asked me if I had ever been with anyone. I could not tell him the whole truth because I would not have been able to see the disgust on his face and I was terrified that he would turn away from me. I told him that if I could take away that one time, I would do almost anything. It was a point in my life that changed my outlook on life tremendously. He must think that I had been with someone while he was away and that is where my regret came from.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I really needed to get out of here. I needed some time to think.

"Thank your Carlisle that puts my mind at rest." Carlisle nodded and looked concerned. I knew he was wondering what was going to happen between Edward and I.

Edward got up with me and followed me out of the room. We walked silently to the car and started driving away.

"Bella, please tell me what you are thinking," Edward pleaded.

I took a deep breath and tried to unravel my thoughts, "I honestly do not know where to start. I cannot believe that you thought I would cheat on you like that Edward."

Edward frowned at this and opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off, "I know you left and so it really would not mean cheating but come on Edward. I was so emotionally damaged after you left and still had some hope that you would return. How could you think that I would turn to someone else?"

Edward looked a little peeve and that irritation started bringing back the fury from earlier. Who gave him the right to start getting mad?

"Bella, when I came back, we had that conversation about you being with someone else," Edward said defensively.

I was about to interrupt when he gave me a hard look and continued, "You also were incredibly close with Jacob and still to this day I can tell that you guys have some kind of attachment to each other. I assumed that you had been with Jacob."

At the end of his explanation pain had started showing up in his voice.

"I cannot believe you Edward. Yes, when you came back Jake and I were friends. He was there for me when you were not. That does not mean that I slept with him. What do you take me for, some kind of whore?"

Edward's eyes got real hard and he said "Give me a break Bella; what did you expect me to do?"

I hissed out a breath and said angrily, "I expected you to defend me against Carlisle. I did not expect you to believe the worst of me."

"Well maybe you should have told me a little more about the experience you had. I mean here I was thinking that while I was wasting away with pain that you were here sleeping with someone else."

At these words, I could not hold back any longer, I did not mean to spurt out the next words, but I could not help myself. I knew that it would change things between Edward and I.

"First off, you should have asked. If it bothered you that much at the time, you should have asked me about it. I told you at the time that I have never given myself to anyone, that it was a physical catastrophe. I allowed you to take it the way you wanted, but the fact is that I did not give myself to anyone, they decided to take me without my permission," I yelled.

The car was silent for about a minute when Edward rasped out, "Bella, what are you saying, that…."

Bella finished Edwards sentence quietly, "Yes Edward, I was raped."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone, I am sooo sorry I have not updated in a while. This year has honestly been a crazy one with my family and I have had to deal with a lot. Things have finally calmed down and I intend to focus o this story.

**Edwards POV**

_**Previously**_

_The car was silent for about a minute when Edward rasped out, "Bella, what are you saying, that…."_

_Bella finished Edwards sentence quietly, "Yes Edward, I was raped."_

**Chapter 4**

I felt my body freeze at Bella's words. I remember the day Bella had told me she wasn't a virgin and how angry I was at her and furious at the man who she allowed to give her innocence to.

_FLASHBACK_

Running through the forest I could not help but think about what Rosalie had said back at the house. Who does she think she is talking about Bella as is she was a loose woman? Just because she had heard a group of girls talking at school didn't mean it was true. She should know by now to believe everything you hear.

As I was nearing Bella's house, I could not get the questions out of my head. Had she been with someone before me? We had never asked but I assumed with how quiet and shy she is, she had never. I had always had a vision in my head that we could be each others first even though it would be next to impossible and incredibly dangerous for her. I figured though, that it would not hurt to talk to her about this so we would always be on the same page.

Jumping up the tree and through the window I called out softly, "Bella honey, I am here."

Bella turns around and gives me my favorite smile. I know that this smile is and always will be just for me and the possessive part of me smiles with glee.

I return her smile and give her a passionate kiss. I kiss her almost as if I am putting a claim on her. She is mine just as much as I am hers.

When I pull her away, I see a sliver of curiosity pass through her eyes. I usually do not allow us to kiss like that and I know she is confused as to my motives.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asks.

I give her an innocent look, I am suddenly afraid to know what she has to say so I say, "Nothing Bella, I am just happy to be here with you."

She looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I know she has caught my lie.

"Edward, every time you want to keep something from me you put on that exact innocent looking expression," she says confidently.

I sigh. I know that I won't be at peace until I ask her but I feel guilty because it almost feels like I believe the lies that Rosalie heard but I know my Bella.

"I know Bella, I am sorry. It is just awkward. Rosalie said something to me earlier today and I didn't like it. I don't believe her at all but it has got me thinking."

Bella looks a little alarmed and asks hurriedly, "What did Rosalie talk to you about? Tell me."

I take a deep breath and blurt out, "She said she heard from a few girls at school that you had slept with a few guys and I knew that is not true. I know that if you were to give yourself to a man that he would be special and you cared a lot for him."

With my words, I get a little anxious as I watch Bella freeze. She has a look of horror on her face.

"Bella," I touch her shoulder softly, " Bella, are you ok?"

Bella loosens up a little but I can still see the rigid set of her shoulders.

She looks me in the eye and then looks quickly away. She takes a deep breath and says almost dead like, "Edward, I hoped that I never had to tell you, but no I am not a virgin. It was a horrible situation and one that I had always hoped would have never happened. I don't think about it often because I wish that it would just go away."

After I hear her words, I feel like I have been sucker punched in the gut ten times over. All I heard was that she was not a virgin anymore. I am filled with a white hot fury at the man who she gave herself to. How dare he touch what is mine, take what is mine? Then I think about who it could be. It suddenly dawns on me that it was Jake. When I left, I knew that they had gotten a lot closer and now he is in love with her. They were joined at the hip. My body fills with lead and the thought that Jacob and my Bella had been together, but I had practically pushed her into his arms when I left. I now have to live with the knowledge.

_End of Flashback_

How could I have been so stupid as to not ask her questions then? I was too selfish to really read her statement at the time. She practically had told me she was raped when she told me she had a horrible experience and that it should be erased. And now that I see her shrivel a little in front of me, I am suddenly afraid of the story that I know is about to be told.

I have to say something to her but I mouth seems incapable of forming any coherent words.

Bella smiles sadly and says, "It is not something that I ever wanted to tell you or anybody else Edward. Not even my parents know that was raped and I want to keep it that way, it would break their hearts."

I remain still, I suddenly don't want to know anything but I know that I have to hear it and cannot break Bella's words as she speaks to me.

"I was visiting a friend, Michael, in California. It was a year and half before I came here. He had graduated high school two years early so that he could be a specialist with the FBI. He was working with the local police until that happened. We were walking down a street in downtown. It wasn't a horrible neighborhood but it definitely wasn't one you walked alone at night on. We were there to pick up some food. Out of nowhere we were both shoved into a van. There were four Mexican men. They started to bring out ropes and that is when Michael started struggling and they knock him unconscious."

Her last words were spoken brokenly and I could not sit here and listen to her story when it was obviously hurting her. I wasn't going to let her placate me by telling me what I had previously needed to know.

"Bella," I say soothingly, "You don't have to tell-"

She cuts me off, "No Edward, I never wanted you to find out. I would have carried this story alone for the rest of my existence if I could but now that you know some of it I do not want you to have any questions or doubts. "

So she takes a deep breath and continues, "After they knocked out Michael, I then started struggling. I freaked out. They ended up tying my legs and hands together. One of the men started spouting off that I should have stayed out of the neighborhood today, that they had to kill us now that we had witnessed them. I had no idea what they were talking about and when I questioned them, they told me to not play dumb, they knew we had watched their transaction go down. I knew then that they were drug dealers and somehow they thought we had witnessed them trading drugs. I tried desperately to deny it and tell them that if they just let us go that we would not say anything. They just laughed and ended up taking us to an abandoned warehouse. While Michael was unconscious, the leader of the drug cartel raped me. We ended up escaping"

I knew that I was staring at Bella in horror and by the look on her face she had expected this reaction from me. I could also see that she had apprehension in her eyes and that she was scared. I thought she was scared of me and that hurt deeply but I realized that she was scared that I would be disgusted with her when I reached out and touched her face and she looked back in confusion.

I couldn't believe that she would think I would think any less of her so I pull her into my arms and whisper, "I love you so much Bella, and I am sorry that you had to go through that."


	5. Chapter 5

YAAAAAAYYY! I am updating within a decent amount of time Hope you guys enjoy. Also working on getting longer chapters. This is my first fanfic.

**Chapter 5**

**BELLA's POV**

I took a deep breath and pulled myself out of Edward's arms. I could not believe that he accepted it this easily. I honestly believed that he would be so filled with disgust that he would never be able to touch me again. I had to make sure of his feelings. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he turned against me.

"Edward," I asked harshly, " Are you ok? "

He looked at me like I was crazy and if I was in any amount of a good mood I would look think back in amusement when Edward and I were in the car coming back from Port Angeles. He was amazed that I would ask him if he was ok when I was the one who almost got assaulted by those men. But that time wasn't a blip in my radar compared to the apprehension I am feeling now.

"What I meant," I quickly began to clarify, "was that some of the strongest men out there would not be able to handle the story that I told, especially from someone that they love and are involved with."

Edward took a deep breath which I assumed was to calm him since he didn't actually need the air.

He softly stroked my cheek with his right hand while placing a strand of hair behind my ear with his left.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "Your right."

I felt as well as heard my heart stop at his words. I knew it! I knew that when I finally told him the truth he would leave me. This time I knew I would never survive.

Edward cut of my furious thoughts and said, "Wait Bella, I meant that you were right in some of the strongest men wouldn't be able to handle what you just told me but Bella I am not a normal man and what happened to you was a horrendous crime. I can't stand the thought that someone so vile would ever do that to you but you are such a strong person woman to deal with this and I can be a strong enough man to help you through this."

My heart lightened at his words. What I did to deserve a man like Edward in my life I will never know. A lot of men would have left me high and dry thinking I was too damaged and not worth it but Edward is still standing here waiting to catch me if I were to fall.

I smile at him and stand on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the mouth. Apparently he didn't like the way I kissed him cause he pulls me flush against him and gives me a much better kiss.

" I love you Edward, so much."

Edward smiles and kisses me again. "I love you too Bella," he says passionately.

….

These last few weeks with Edward have been better than ever. Now that he found out about my past and no secrets are between us, I know that we will be together forever, that we can get through anything that life throws us. Being the family that they are, the Cullen's found out about my kidnapping. Alice had a vision just seconds before Edward found out. Carlisle and especially Esme were very compassionate. Surprisingly Rosalie had become a lot nicer to me. She then told me of her story and we started sharing a common bond. Unsurprisingly Emmet and Jasper threatened to find the guys and have a little "fun" with them but I assured them that they wouldn't be a threat anymore.

I tried not to feel guilty about not telling every detail of the kidnapping with Edward because it did feel like I was keeping secrets from him but I just honestly felt like I should keep some of the things that happened to myself. There are dark corners on this earth that nobody should visit not even vampires. Edward reacted so good, well as well as I ever could have expected or deserved, but I refuse to put even more strain on him. He feels my pain almost as much as if it were his own. I wanted this to be an event in our past and not to be thought of ever again. The only people who will ever know exactly what happened will be Michael and I. That reminds me that I have not talked to him in over a year. I wonder how he is handling everything.

I ponder over this while waiting in the driveway for Edward to come pick me up. It was odd waiting for Edward when he is usually already in the drive way leaning back against his car like an Adonis God. Just as I think this here comes Edwards Volvo driving slowly to a stop.

"Hey Beautiful," Edward says as he pulls up and gets out.

I smirk a little at his use of the word "beautiful" and respond, "Good morning Edward."

As Edward shuts the door behind me and gets in, I notice a little strain around his eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong? You look a little strained" I question.

"Nothing is wrong per say. Alice just had a vision of someone coming into our lives today and he causes some trouble."

I stare at him in confusion and concern. I am concerned that it may be another vampire. We have had so much drama with vampires in the past that I don't want to ever put the Cullen's in another dangerous position. As I start filling with fear over that possibility I also think about Jacob. Jacob has been causing a lot of problems between Edward and I ever since I got back from Italy with him and Alice. He has not been around in a while and I begin to wonder if this is the calm before the storm.

"Who is it Edward?"

He shakes his head and says, "Her vision was clouded. He seemed to not be able to make up his mind about his course of action."

I think about his answer while we get out of the car and start walking towards the school building. I am suddenly as anxious as him and I do not know the slightest bit about what is going on.

Edward noticing my growing panic pulls me into his arms.

"Bella," he pleads, "please don't get worked up. I am sure it is nothing major."

I tried to calm myself down for him but I still had fear coursing through my veins. I knew I was probably overreacting but I really did not want Edward and I to experience any more situations where it put stress on our relationship.

So I took a deep breath and said, "I know Edward. You are probably right. It's just that with everything that has happened within the last year, I just get anxious you know."

A soft look entered Edwards's eyes and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, yes, this past year has been rough but we always get through everything together. Whether Alice's vision is serious or not we will handle it together," he said softly while laying a light kiss on my forehead.

I smiled at him in agreement. Not to brag, but me and Edward kick ass when it comes to working together. Not many couples can go through what we have gone through and survive into an even stronger couple.

…

Classes had gone by all day and none of the Cullen's had any visitors. Alice didn't have a vision again even though she was looking for anything that might hint at a possible complication.

I began feeling relieved that this was probably just a fluke and that no drama would happen today. Little did I know that I would be sorely and severely wrong.

Edward and I were walking to his car. The other Cullen's were right behind us. The parking lot had cleared so it was pretty empty except for a few stragglers across the lot.

As I held Edwards hand, I couldn't help but ponder on how I am the luckiest girl on earth. My thoughts centered around Edward and I. I never expected to have the love of my life at such a young age.

My happy ramblings were cut short as I felt Edward stiffen beside me. He was looking at something down the road. I knew he saw something just not what.

"Edward…" I started but cut myself off as I saw a truck coming suddenly appear and pull into the school parking lot. Edward had an odd look on his face. I wondered if he heard what the person was thinking and didn't like what he heard, so when he looked back at his siblings in concern, I began to conclude that this was the visitor that wasn't going to be a pleasant present in our lives

"Edward," Jasper began as he hugged Alice closer to his side

Edward cut him off and said quickly, "I can't read his thoughts. Nothing is coming from him."

I watched as each of the Cullen's stiffening slightly and then they started walking quickly to where Edward and I were standing.

The door to the truck opened and out stepped the one man that I haven't seen since the day I was kidnapped.


End file.
